Tying Up Loose Ends
by AnotherAnonymousFool
Summary: The third story in my Bubbleine fantasy aw:3 This one will be mostly fluffy but maybe with a bit of Marcy's past (including Simon)
1. Chapter 1

Marceline pushed open her door, exhausted.

"I'm so glad to be home." she sighed.

"Yeah, well we've got to go to Candy Kingdom soon to check everything's okay there." Princess Bubblegum stepped in behind her, closing the door.

The taller girl bent down and picked up the small toy that had been abandoned on the floor.

"Hambo..." she whispered, smiling and standing back up, holding Hambo close to her chest.

Princess Bubblegum kicked aside a few pieces of plaster and a sofa cushion. "We need to clean up." she observed.

"I like it like this."

The princess rolled her eyes. "Marcy, you can't be serious."

Marceline laughed, putting Hambo on top of her television. "Destroyed is the new perfect, Bonnie. Have you seen Schwabl?"

Princess Bubblegum shook her head. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"I haven't seen him for days, he probably hid from all the people. He doesn't like people." Marceline shrugged, looking around for her zombie dog.

"Reminds me of someone else I know." Bubblegum giggled.

Marceline turned round. "I do too like people!"

"_I _don't count." Princess Bubblegum crossed her arms.

"Okay, so I don't like so many people. Schwabl!" she called.

A small, white zombie poodle came bounding out from behind the sofa, jumping into Marceline's arms.

"Hey there little guy." Marceline smiled, stroking Schwabl and nuzzling her face into him.

Schwabl wagged his tail excitedly and licked Marceline's face.

Princess Bubblegum stood in front of Marceline and stroked Schwabl's ear.

"I think he likes me." Bubblegum laughed.

"They say animals take after their owners." Marceline smiled as Schwabl leaped into the princess's arms, snuggling into her.

"Hey Schwabl." The princess smiled. Marceline leaned forward and placed a hand on her girlfriend's face. "Don't concentrate on Schwabl too much, your face might screw up again" she teased.

Marceline turned round to pick up a sofa cushion. Princess Bubblegum put the dog down and ran at Marceline as she stood up, jumping on her back.

"What did you say?" Princess Bubblegum joked, wrapping her arms tightly around the dark haired girl.

Marceline tilted her head up so she could see the princess who was looking down at her.

"Nothing, baby." Marceline smirked.

Bubblegum leaned in and kissed Marceline deeply, who began to float and lay in the air, the princess moving to sit on her waist.

Schwabl began to bark at the sight of Marceline flying.

The dark haired girl waved her hand. "Shush, Schwabl." she laughed, returning to kiss her girlfriend.

The zombie dog sneezed and scampered off.

"We really should go and check on my kingdom." Princess Bubblegum breathed inbetween kisses.

Marceline leaned up, moving her hands to Bubblegum's waist. "You sure?" she smirked, pulling away and pressing her forehead against the princess's, breathing heavily.

"I-" Princess Bubblegum mumbled. "Oh, the kingdom can wait." she kissed Marceline roughly, running her hands through the taller girl's hair and pushing her back down again.

* * *

"Do we have to go to Candy Kingdom?" Marceline sighed.

She was laying on the sofa with the princess curled up on top of her.

"Marcy..." Bubblegum sighed. "Yes, we do. I haven't been home in days and the last time I didn't go back it was in trouble."

"Fine." Marceline moaned, stroking Princess Bubblegum's back.

"I was going to tell them about us...getting married." Bubblegum shrugged.

"Do they even know we're together?"

The princess shook her head. "I suppose I should start with that." she laughed.

"That would be a good idea, baby." Marceline smirked. "Are you gonna make a huge announcement?"

Princess Bubblegum nodded her head, causing Marceline to stop laughing.

"Seriously?"

"Why not?" Bubblegum smiled.

"Oh my Glob, everyone's gonna be looking at me and-"

Princess Bubblegum grabbed the collar of Marceline's shirt and pulled her into a sitting position, wrapping her legs around her waist and kissing her.

"Who cares if they're looking at you?" Bubblegum asked.

Marceline raised her hand weakly.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum strided back into the castle, proudly. Marceline following behind her, her arms crossed nervously.

"Peppermint Butler!" Bubblegum called.

A slightly flustered Peppermint Butler hurried to the door. "Your majesty, the army is ready."

"We don't need it anymore, gather all of Candy Kingdom outside of the balcony in ten minutes." Princess Bubblegum smiled.

"Yes, your majesty. Miss Abadeer, how nice to see you."

"Yo, dude." Marceline raised her hand to him.

Peppermint Butler jumped up and high fived the vampire.

"You're a cool little guy." She laughed.

Peppermint Butler made his hands into horns and stuck his tongue out, Marceline instantly mirroring him.

He then bowed and scurried off.

"I like him." Marceline shrugged.

"What in Ooo just happened?" The princess was confused.

"I recognise him from my concerts. I guess he recognises me too."

"Is there anyone that doesn't know Marceline the vampire queen?" Bubblegum sighed.

"I guess we'll find out."

* * *

Princess Bubblegum straightened out the new dress she had just put on and smiled at Marceline, who was standing against the wall, looking bored.

"Okay, I'm ready." Bubblegum breathed out slowly.

"You know, I've never liked dresses." Marceline pointed out, moving closer to Princess Bubblegum and placing her hands on her girlfriend's waist.

"But, on you, that looks pretty good." she chuckled.

Princess Bubblegum blushed. "Marcy..." she hissed.

"What?" Marceline smiled, beginning to kiss the princess's neck.

"The whole of Candy Kingdom is outside, do you have no boundaries?" Bubblegum whispered.

Marceline moved her head back up and pouted. "Don't fight me."

Princess Bubblegum flailed her arms. "Marceline" she mumbled. "Kingdom. Outside. Responsibilities."

The dark haired girl smirked and kissed the princess deeply.

"You are going to ruin my life, Marceline Abadeer." Princess Bubblegum whispered inbetween kissing. "The worst part is, I don't even care." she smiled into the kiss and raised her hands to Marceline's face.

Peppermint Butler's voice could be heard from the balcony. "Now, I present to you all, your ruler. Princess Bubblegum!"

Bubblegum pulled away from Marceline and gripped her hand. "Let's go." she smiled.

Marceline nodded and followed the princess out onto the balcony.

Princess Bubblegum gazed nervously out into the crowd, her skin kept safe from the sun by the cover above them.

Whispers could be heard from the crowd.

"Is that the vampire queen?" Cinammon Bun whispered loudly.

Starchy replied to him. "I think so, what's she doing here?"

"Maybe she's being exiled."

Marceline stepped forward and looked straight at Cinnamon Bun. "I'm not being exiled." she pointed out, causing everyone to then look at her.

"I would like to make an announcement." Princess Bubblegum called out, the whole crowd falling into silence.

"I-um, will no longer be accepting suitors." Bubblegum stumbled over her words.

Peppermint Butler stepped forward. "Why is that, your majesty?" he asked.

"I'm going to get married." Princess Bubblegum explained.

Gasps came from the crowd.

"We're happy for you, your majesty, but why is the vampire queen here?" Cinammon Bun cupped his hands around his mouth so he could be heard.

"I-uh-um..." Princess Bubblegum stuttered.

Marceline rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "Because I'm the one she's getting married to."

The crowd fell silent yet again, Marceline stepping back.

Peppermint Butler dropped his jaw and shuffled on his feet. "Is this the end of the announcement?" he asked, in a hushed voice.

Princess Bubblegum nodded. "Thank you for your time." she waved goodbye to the crowd, who were still silent.

Marceline stepped inside and the princess followed behind her, almost falling into a hug with her girlfriend.

"That went terribly, they didn't even say anything." she sighed, Marceline playing with her hair.

"It's okay, baby. They're probably just a little shocked, I mean, not only are you marrying a girl, you're marrying me and who knows how many times we've had arguments in Candy Kingdom." Marceline laughed.

"Y-your majesty?" Peppermint Butler stepped inside, straightening out his suit.

The princess pulled away from Marceline, turning around to face him. "Yes?"

"Is there anything you require?" he asked. "I admire you for your announcement."

"No, we're fine Peppermint Butler."

"Very well." he bowed to her and moved forward to stand in front of Marceline.

Marceline crouched down and fist bumped with the butler. "Thanks for being cool, little guy." she smiled.

"Have you informed your bandmates about your upcoming engagement?" he asked.

"No...in fact, I haven't spoken to Keila, Bongo or Guy in weeks." Marceline shrugged.

"Would you like me to summon them?" he asked. "It would be a pleasure to have all of the Scream Queens for dinner."

"That sounds awesome, dude." Marceline nodded her head. "I'll leave you to it."

Marceline straightened up as Peppermint Butler hummed a tune and walked out.

"That guy really likes my music, that's one of my songs..." Marceline observed, laughing.

"All of the Scream Queens, Marcy?" Princess Bubblegum moaned.

"Yeah." Marceline began to look through Princess Bubblegum's wardrobe, shaking her head. "You can't meet them wearing any of this stuff."

"Well what do you propose I wear?" she sighed.

The taller girl reached up and pulled down the shirt she had given the princess ages ago. "How about this?"

"Marcy, that's my special one."

"But you look good in it." Marceline smiled, bringing it over to Bubblegum.

"Fine. What are you wearing?"

Marceline shrugged, looking down at her plaid shirt and jeans. "This."

The princess rolled her eyes and put the shirt down, standing right in front of Marceline.

"You need to look smarter." Bubblegum ran a hand gently down Marceline's shirt.

The dark haired girl chuckled. "I look fine."

"Yes but not _dinner _fine." Princess Bubblegum fastened the top button on Marceline's shirt and smoothed the collar down, leaving her hands on the vampire's shoulders.

"Am I good enough yet?" Marceline laughed. "Or do I have to wear a bow-tie too?"

"What am I gonna do with those sleeves?" Bubblegum pointed out, referring to Marceline's baggy sleeves.

Marceline sighed and rolled her sleeves up, throwing her hands up. "How do I look now?"

Princess Bubblegum interlocked her fingers with her girlfriend's. "Perfect." she smiled, leaning in and kissing Marceline once.

Voices could be heard from downstairs and crashing as someone had obviously fallen over.

"I'm guessing that's the Scream Queens." Bubblegum rolled her eyes.

"Marcy!" Came a voice from downstairs. "Get your buns down here!"

**A/N: YAY IT'S A TRILOGY!:3**


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline walked downstairs to see Bongo on the floor, him obviously being the one that had fallen over.

"Bongo!" she called, hurrying down the rest of the stairs.

"Marcy!" he smiled, floating up and hugging her tightly.

"Hey dude, how's things?" Marceline asked, pulling away from the ghost.

"Not bad, how about you?""

Marceline smirked. "Up and down, I guess."

"Yo." Guy placed a hand on Marceline's shoulder, prompting her to turn around and face him.

"Guy!" she smiled, hugging him quickly and pulling away.

"It's been too long, Marcy." he smiled.

Marceline turned around to face Keila, who had been talking to Peppermint Butler.

"Keila!" she yelled, running at the girl and hugging her the tightest.

"Marcy!" Keila reciprocated the hug and smiled. "Why did you have this little guy bring us here?"

"Uh, it's a long story. I'll explain at dinner."

"Dinner?" Bongo asked. "Awesome! Is it candy?" he observed his surroundings.

"You know something?" Marceline chuckled. "I don't actually know if it is or not."

"I like candy." Guy laughed.

"Your majesty!" Peppermint Butler greeted Princess Bubblegum who had just appeared at the top of the stairs.

Guy pulled off his sunglasses. "Woah, she's ho-"

Marceline elbowed him in the ribcage as an instinct.

"Dude! What was that for?!"

"She's a princess, you're not supposed to say stuff like that. Guys, this is Princess Bubblegum."

Bubblegum walked down the stairs and stood next to Marceline.

"Hey, cool shirt." Keila observed.

"T-thanks." The princess blushed slightly. "and you are?"

"Keila." she replied. "I'm Marceline's guitarist, this is Bongo and Guy."

Bongo nodded his head in greeting and Guy approached the princess, getting down on his knee and kissing her hand. "It's nice to meet you princess."

"Guy, get up you dweeb." Marceline moaned.

"It's very nice to meet you, Guy." Bubblegum smiled.

* * *

After a few awkward introductions, the group were sitting happily in Princess Bubblegum's living room.

Marceline sat next to Princess Bubblegum, while Guy sat the other side of the princess and Keila and Bongo were sitting on armchairs.

"So, princess." Guy began. "How do you know Marcy? It's hard to imagine someone...like you, would hang around with someone like us."

"Well." Bubblegum glanced at Marceline before turning back to Guy. "Opposites attract." she smiled.

Guy got the wrong idea and smirked at her. "Yes, they do."

Marceline felt anger bubble up inside of her and glared at Guy.

Princess Bubblegum realised what she had said. "Oh! No, I didn't mean you Guy, I'm sorry. I meant M-marceline."

Guy sat up. Removing his sunglasses yet again. "Woah, you're into that? That's awesome, but I don't think Marcy's-"

"Yes, she is." Keila blurted out, instantly realising what she had said and blushing.

Marceline touched her hand against her face and leant forward, shaking her head.

"W-what?" Princess Bubblegum asked, confused.

"I think this was a bad idea." Marceline mumbled into her hand.

"Wait, what's going on?" Bongo asked.

Guy shrugged. "As far as I can tell, the hot princess here is into Marcy, but I didn't think Marcy was into that, but then apparantely Keila's into Marcy too."

"That is _not_ what's going on!" Marceline yelled at Guy.

He dropped his sunglasses back onto his face. "Geez, calm down Marcy."

The dark haired girl sighed and stood up. "Okay, let's start again. Guys, this is Bonnie...my _girlfriend_."

"Oh...my...Glob." Bongo laughed.

"Keila, we need to talk at some point but yes, this is my girlfriend...and I wanted you guys to meet her because well, we're gonna get married." Marceline sat back down, the princess's hand landing on her leg as she sat.

"I never saw you as the marriage type." Keila said, quietly.

"She isn't." Bubblegum laughed, awkwardly.

"Well, we're learning a lot today." Keila smiled. "I see she's even smartened herself up."

Marceline looked down at her now neat shirt, self-conciously.

"Oh boy." Bongo grimaced. "This is awkward."

Peppermint Butler entered the room. "Dinner is ready." he smiled.

"Awesome." Guy stood up, Bongo joining him.

Princess Bubblegum stood up but Marceline grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I'm gonna talk to Keila, I won't be long."

Bubblegum nodded and Marceline gestured to Keila to stay behind.

She waited until everyone had left the room before approaching her friend. "A-are you okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Keila smiled.

"You seemed...upset."

"Don't be silly Marcy," she sighed. "I'm happy for you, really."

Marceline smiled weakly. "Hug?"

Keila nodded and fell into Marceline's arms, sighing into her shoulder. "It's just...we haven't talked in so long and when you brought us here...I thought-"

The dark haired girl rubbed her friend's back. "I'm sorry. It just...happened."

* * *

Marceline and Keila joined the group at the dinner table, Marceline sitting next to the princess and Keila sitting next to Guy, the opposite side of the table.

"Is everything okay?" Princess Bubblegum whispered.

"Yeah." Marceline smiled, glancing back over at Keila who was talking to Guy.

"What was wrong?"

"Can we talk about it later?" Marceline asked.

Princess Bubblegum nodded and gripped her girlfriend's hand underneath the table.

Marceline stroked the palm of Bubblegum's hand with her thumb and turned to Bongo who was telling an amusing tour story.

Bongo laughed as he was telling the story. "Then, when the fan told Marceline that the guitarist wasn't as good as her, she got so angry that it took both me and Keila to hold her back! It used to happen all the time, she had some serious problems, man."

Marceline wished the ground would swallow her up and dropped her head into her free hand in embarrassment.

Keila laughed quietly. "She did get angry a lot."

"That's part of why we called it the Scream Queens." Guy laughed. "Because Marceline _is _the Scream Queen!"

Princess Bubblegum laughed. "I can kind of see it you know."

The rest of dinner passed with only minor embarrassment for Marceline.

"Well, it was lovely meeting you all, but it really is getting late." Princess Bubblegum smiled.

"Yeah, this was awesome, sweetheart. We should do it again sometime." Guy smiled back at her, earning him a glare from Marceline.

Princess Bubblegum walked the group to the door, Peppermint Butler following closely behind.

"It was a cool meal, princess. Thanks" Bongo was the first to leave, smiling. "See ya, Marcy, we should jam together again soon."

Marceline nodded at him, smiling back.

Guy was the next to leave, he kissed the princess's hand again. "It was enchanting to meet you, bro."

"Guy! Quit it!" Marceline hissed.

"Sorry, force of habit. Do you want me to do it to you too?"

"No Guy, just leave." Marceline laughed a little. "We'll organise another big practice soon."

Keila was the last to leave, she smiled warmly at Princess Bubblegum and hugged her awkwardly. "It was lovely to meet you."

She approached Marceline and pulled her into an even awkwarder hug. "I'm glad you're happy." she whispered, out of earshot of the princess. "Don't leave it so long before we talk next time, okay?"

Marceline nodded and smiled weakly, waving at Keila as she stepped outside and Peppermint Butler closed the door.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Marceline sighed.

* * *

Marceline was fiddling with the top button on her shirt when Princess Bubblegum walked in.

"Everything's cleaned u- what are you doing?" she giggled.

"Stupid buttons." The dark haired girl groaned.

Bubblegum stood in front of her, carefully undoing the top button on her shirt. "What was all that about, Marcy?" she asked, quietly.

"All what about?"

"Keila."

Marceline sighed and dropped her hands, letting Bubblegum sort out her top button. "We...have a history."

"Well I gathered that." Princess Bubblegum finished and wrapped her arms around Marceline's neck, moving close to her.

Marceline pulled her plaid shirt off and straightened out the t-shirt underneath. "Well, you know after we stopped talking?"

The princess dropped her own hands and followed Marceline as she sat down on the bed and began to pull her jeans off. "All too well." She sighed.

"Keila and I were really close, and she knew how I felt about you. I turned to her for comfort...and-"

"You got more than comfort..." Bubblegum dropped her gaze, going quiet.

"But I never felt anything for her that was stronger than what I felt for you. She was just a shoulder to cry on, and I felt bad, so I ended it after our last tour. I was terrified she'd tell the guys so I stayed away from them for a while, this as the first time we've talked since then."

Marceline climbed into Princess Bubblegum's bed, the princess kicking off her own jeans and joining her girlfriend, snuggling into her chest.

The taller girl wrapped her arms around the princess. "I really miss them, Bonnie and because of my own selfishness, things are always gonna be awkward."

Bubblegum glanced up at Marceline, kissing her softly. "It'll be okay."

"But will it?"

Princess Bubblegum nodded, running her hands through Marceline's hair slowly.

"I should've never invited them."

"Don't say that, you guys are in a band together. It's important to rebuild relationships...j-just not that kind of relationship." Bubblegum panicked slightly.

"She's still a close friend, but Keila's got nothing on you, baby." Marceline smiled, kissing Princess Bubblegum on the forehead.

Bubblegum smiled back. "I wanna come to your next rehearsal."

**EHRMERGERD DRAMA BOMB.**

**sorry couldn't help myself.**


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline woke up with an unusual weight on her chest.

She opened her eyes slowly and found Princess Bubblegum laying on top of her, reading a book on her back.

"B-Bonnie?" Marceline asked, her voice croaky from just waking up.

"Huh?" Bubblegum tilted her head just enough to look at Marceline, who was confused.

"What are you doing?" the dark haired girl chuckled, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"I was reading..."

"I know that, but what are you doing on top of me?"

"You're comfortable." Princess Bubblegum giggled, leaning over Marceline and putting the book on her bedside table.

"Why are you up so early anyway?" Marceline groaned as the princess shifted over and layed on her stomach.

"Why are _you_ up so late?"

"That didn't answer my question." Marceline rolled her eyes.

"I was researching music, if you must know."

"Bonnie, you don't research music."

Princess Bubblegum smiled. "Well, some of us can't be as talented as others."

"Why are you researching music anyway?"

"I don't want to appear stupid in front of your friends?"

Marceline sat up instantly, the princess almost falling off the bed. "M-my friends?!"

"Yes, I summoned them to your lair for a rehearsal." Princess Bubblegum propped herself back up at the foot of the bed.

"You summoned them...of course you did." Marceline sighed.

Bubblegum crawled back up and approached Marceline, who had sat up too. "You need to rebuild bridges, Marcy. Don't be mad."

Marceline softened and pulled the princess close, burying her head in her bubblegum hair. "I'm not mad." She mumbled. "It's just gonna be...awkward."

* * *

Marceline had finished getting changed, she was wearing a different coloured plaid shirt and a jacket, while Princess Bubblegum was sitting on the floor, in one of Marceline's shirts and a pair of shorts.

"Bonnie, put the book down, it's not gonna teach you anything." Marceline chuckled, floating over to Princess Bubblegum, who was sitting cross-legged, her nose buried in the book.

Princess Bubblegum stayed engrossed in the book, Marceline sighed and floated in front of the princess, pulling the book out of her hands and throwing it aside.

"Marcy!" Bubblegum threw her arms up.

Marceline smirked and moved her face in front of Princess Bubblegum's. "Let me teach you."

"How?"

Marceline floated upstairs and brought down her axe bass, handing it to the princess.

"Y-you're letting me use your bass?"

Marceline nodded and stepped behind the princess, gripping her bass but letting Princess Bubblegum hold it mostly.

Bubblegum picked a string on the bass and smiled. "Oh, this is fun."

Marceline placed her fingers on the fret board and made various patterns as the princess picked strings randomly.

"You know, you make this look so easy." Princess Bubblegum laughed. "It's actually really difficult."

"Nah, you're just doing it wrong." Marceline placed her hand over Princess Bubblegum's, guiding it over the strings of her bass.

Bubblegum stopped playing the bass and just interlocked her fingers with Marceline's.

The taller girl looked at her girlfriend, who was studying her face intently.

"What are you looking at?" Marceline laughed.

"I'm not sure." Princess Bubblegum smirked. "But I know I like it."

Marceline picked up her bass again and propped it against the wall, keeping her fingers entwined with the princess's while she moved back.

She embraced Bubblegum from behind, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Marcy?"

"Hm?" the dark haired girl mumbled.

"You're not saying much..."

"There's not much to say."

Princess Bubblegum turned around, locking her arms around Marceline's waist. "What's wrong?"

"I-" Marceline began but was cut off by the door being kicked open.

"MARCY!" Guy yelled, walking in with his keyboard under his arm. "Oh...were we...interrupting?" he winked.

Princess Bubblegum let go of Marceline and straightened out her dress. "N-no, not at all."

Bongo floated in with half of a drum kit, Keila following behing him carrying the other half.

The smaller vampire almost fell over under the weight of the drum kit, Marceline hurrying to catch it before she dropped it.

"Are you okay?" Marceline asked, tucking the cymbal under her arm while Keila tightened her grip on the snare drum.

"Y-yeah." Keila smiled.

Princess Bubblegum's cheeks flared up as she eyed Marceline helping the other vampire and sighed, sitting back down on the sofa, kicking her feet up and closing her eyes.

Marceline left Keila and Bongo to set up the drums and crept up on the princess, leaning over her head and kissing her deeply.

Bubblegum opened her eyes in shock but settled into the kiss, raising her hands to Marceline's face.

Guy dropped his jaw and smiled. "Nice."

Keila kicked him in the shin. "Guy, don't watch."

Guy rubbed his leg. "Jeez, what the heck Keila?!"

"Shut your face and plug the keyboard in." She moaned, strapping her guitar around her neck.

"We're ready, Marcy." Bongo coughed awkwardly.

Princess Bubblegum pulled away first, pausing to catch her breath.

Marceline smirked and picked up her bass, standing inbetween Keila and Guy.

"Man, it feels good to play again." Guy observed.

* * *

Marceline finished the seventh song they had played that day and flopped her head forward, exhausted.

"Getting tired, Marcy?" Keila smirked.

"You wish." The taller girl panted. "But we should take a break."

Princess Bubblegum had Schwabl curled up on her stomach as she laid on the sofa and she was stroking him gently, her eyes closed again.

"Yeah, that sounds cool. I'm gonna head outside, catch some air maybe." Guy shrugged, walking outside with Bongo.

"You coming, Marcy?" Keila smiled, about to walk out with them.

Marceline looked over at Princess Bubblegum. "Nah, it's cool."

The dark haired girl put her bass down and floated over to Princess Bubblegum.

"You should go outside with them, Marcy." The princess sighed, her eyes still closed.

Marceline smirked and shooed Schwabl off her girlfriend. "That's my seat, Schwabl." she chuckled, sitting cross-legged on Bubblegum's stomach.

"Are you okay, baby? You seem a little bored."

"I'm fine." Bubblegum opened her eyes and glanced up at Marceline.

Marceline smiled playfully and pulled the princess up by her jacket, kissing her passionately.

Princess Bubblegum pulled away slightly. "W-what was that for?" she breathed, blushing.

Marceline pressed the back of her hand against the pricness's cheek, feeling the tiny warmth of the blush and smiled. "Do I need a reason?"

"I-uh-um" Bubblegum found herself lost for words as Marceline moved her hands down to her hips.

Marceline gently placed her lips on top of the princess's "Sh." she mumbled into Princess Bubblegum's throat before kissing her again.

The princess felt a pair of cold hands make their way under her shirt and caress her back.

She pulled away from the kiss and touched her forehead against her girlfriend's. "Marcy, your friends are right outside." she breathed heavily.

Marceline's fingers began to trace a pattern on Princess Bubblegum's back. "They're not looking." she teased.

Bubblegum moved her hands to link around Marceline's neck. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Marceline tilted her head to see round the princess. "Yeah." she chuckled, leaning in to kiss Bubblegum deeply, the princess pulling Marceline's jacket off and throwing it on the floor.

She pushed Princess Bubblegum down slowly until she was laying back down on the sofa, still kissing her and moved her hands to rest either side of the princess's head.

Marceline felt her girlfriend's leg rub against her own and smiled appreciatively into the kiss.

Bubblegum pulled away slightly to breathe and Marceline lifted her head slightly, her eyes falling on a figure standing against the wall, smiling.

"GUY!" She yelled.

"W-wha-?" Princess Bubblegum blushed, turning around underneath Marceline to see Guy, smirking at them. "Oh my Glob." she moaned.

"You don't have to stop." Guy observed.

"Ugh, what is wrong with you?" Marceline stood up and pulled her jacket on again, Princess Bubblegum burying her head in the sofa in embarrassment.

"There is_ nothing_ wrong with me." he assured her. "Now, let's finish up this rehearsal, we need to talk about the next tour."

"W-we're going on tour?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah, around Ooo." Guy smiled.

* * *

"It was great seeing you guys." Marceline smiled as everyone packed up, Princess Bubblegum asleep on the sofa.

"Yeah" Keila smiled, pulling Marceline into a tight hug, which left the dark haired girl confused but she slowly raised a hand to pat her friend's back. "I'll see you on tour okay?"

Marceline struggled but eventually pulled away. "Sure will, it'll be fun."

She escorted her friends to her door, looking out long after they had left the cave.

The taller girl jumped slightly when she felt two hands on her back gently but relaxed when Princess Bubblegum linked her hands together across Marceline's middle.

"What am I going to do while you're on tour?" She sighed, resting her chin on Marceline's shoulder.

"What did you do before we got together?" The taller girl asked, turning around to face Princess Bubblegum, making sure the princess's arms stayed around her and kicking the door shut.

"I-I thought about you a lot." Bubblegum blushed.

"Well, you could always come and see me...and bring LSP." Marceline laughed.

Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes. "She's so embarrassing at concerts."

"You never know, you might just get yourself a backstage pass." Marceline teased.

"Something tells me I'm not just any ordinary fan of the Scream Queens."

"I guess sleeping with the singer might hold...some benefits." The dark haired girl smirked, floating near the ceiling.

"Yeah you'd think." It was Princess Bubblegum's turn to tease her girlfriend and Marceline crossed her arms defiantly, landing back down at the other side of the room.

"Well, if that's what you really think the-"

Bubblegum ran at Marceline and jumped at her, wrapping her legs tightly around her waist and resting her hands on her face.

"Not so funny when the joke's on you is it Marcy?" she laughed, tapping her girlfriend's nose, causing the girl to scrunch her eyes up and grip Bubblegum's hips.

"_Someone's _not getting a backstage pass." Marceline scoffed.

"I could get a private show anytime I wanted." Princess Bubblegum laughed.

**There's gonna be quite a lot of the Scream Queens in the next few chapters before we go to some fluffy Candy Kingdom stuff :3 **


End file.
